The Crew: Map
Based off of the map of the U.S., The Crew contains over 1,000 real world landmarks and several major American cities. The map measures approximately 5,000 by 7,000 square kilometers and has over 10.000 kilometers of winding roads. A trip from San Francisco to New York will take: "about an hour and a half and that's on the roads, but if you're going off-road, you can expect two hours and a half of your time to be taken up." Exploring the map As the player travels across the States and provinces, they will highlight a trail on the overhead map indicating everywhere they have already been. Initially hidden; new missions and challenges will appear on the map when discovered. To discover locations and events even quicker, players can travel to what's known as a Data Station. Data Stations appear as large satellite dishes that usually tend to be placed in elevated areas. Upon driving to the station, the player will receive a cinematic that will hover over the surrounding area, automatically discovering all nearby locations, missions, and challenges. Its known as the biggest open world game known that's ever been on consoles. Category:The Crew Category:Locations Regions The map consists of 5 separate regions, each with their own unique cities, towns, landscapes, and landmarks to discover. Each territory will also be owned by one of five factions that the player can join. East Coast As the smallest region of the map, the East Cost takes up the north-eastern sector of the map and is the territory of The Eagles. Cities and Towns: *New York, New York State *Washington D.C. *Provincetown, Massachusetts *Salem, Massachusetts *Newport, Rhode Island *Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania *Bar Harbor, Maine *Jersey City, New Jersey Locations: * Bayonne * Cape Cod * Casco Bay * Coal State * Long Island * Mississippian Plateau * Niagara Falls * Pit Mines * White Mountains Landmarks: * Niagara Falls Easter Eggs * Unicorn The South As the name suggests, The South is located in the south-eastern sector of the map, being the second biggest sector of the map and the territory of The Crocodiles. Cities and Towns: *Miami, Florida *Tampa, Florida *Key West, Florida *Daytona, Florida *Palm Gate, Florida *Nashville, Tennessee *Chattanooga, Tennessee *Dallas, Texas *Amarillo, Texas *Port Arthur, Texas *Port Isabel, Texas *Bridge City, Texas *New Braunfels, Texas *South Padre Island, Texas *Fort Stockton, Texas *Groom, Texas *New Orleans, Louisiana *Natchitoches, Louisiana * Norfolk, Virginia * Clarksdale, Mississippi Locations: * Bayou * Big Bend * Biscayne Bay * Cape Canaveral * Coastal Plains * Everglades * Forest Hills * Great Plains * Gulf Coast * Hill Country * Keys * Old Louisiana * Orange Grove * Padre Island * Palm Coast * Sebring International Raceway * Space Industries * Swamp * West Florida Coast Midwest Just to the west of the East Coast territory, the Midwest is the territory of The Wolves and is the second smallest territory on the map. Cities and Towns: *St. Louis, Missouri *Millersburg, Ohio *Johnstown, Ohio *Chicago, Illinois *Greenup, Illinois *Detroit, Michigan *Monroe, Michigan *Dixon, Kentucky *Hope, Indiana *Mitchell, Indiana *Dyckesville, Wisconsin *Barron, Wisconsin *Doland, South Dakota Locations: * Badlands * Black Hills * Bluegrass Region * Central Plains * Central Woods * Dairyland * Dakota Grasslands * Holmes County Fields * Kansas Sunflower Fields * Lake Erie Shoreline * little Eagle Speedrome * Lower Peninsula * Michigan State Forests * Monument Rocks * Mother Road 66 * New Holland * Ohio Roadside Giants * Pikes Peak Landmarks: * Mount Rushmore Mountain States The largest sector of the map, the Mountain States is a vast, mountainous region consisting of both desert and snowy mountains. It is also the territory of The Snakes. Cities and Towns: *Las Vegas, Nevada *Salt Lake City, Utah *St George, Utah *Kingman, Arizona *Holbrook, Arizona *Winslow, Arizona *Roswell, New Mexico *Santa Fe, New Mexico *El Paso, Texas *Mojave, California *Barstow, California *Saint Mary, Montana *Teton Village, Wyoming *Jackson, Wyoming Locations: * Canyon Land * Death Valley * Dreamland * Golden Hills Racetrack * Great Basin * Joshua Tree Land * Lake Mead * Meteor Crater * Mojave Desert * Monument Valley * Salt Flats * West Rim * Western Shrub-Steppes * Wind Giants Valley * Yellowstone West Coast Average in size, the West coast is the most western region of the map and is the territory of The Bears. Cities and Towns: *Seattle, Washington *Auburn, Washington *Los Angeles, California *San Francisco, California *Eureka, California *Palm Springs, California *Santa Barbara, California *Sacramento, California *Fresno, California Locations: * Bay Area * Big Sur * Central Coast * Central Valley * Coast Range * Giant Sequoias Mountains * Gold Country * Inland Empire * King Canyon * Los Padres * Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca * Mexican Border * Northern Cascades * Orange County * San Bernardino Mountains * Temecula Wineries Easter Eggs * Bigfoot (Northern Cascades) Category:The Crew Category:Locations